Another Day
by dino1995
Summary: A next generation fanfic, Elnorah Potter is starting her 7th year of Hogwarts. Yet little does she know he is about go on one of the biggest journeys of her life!


_**Another Day**_

**Life afterwards**

Harry and Ginny had broken up exactly one year ago. Harry hadn't seen her since. She had left him with out an explanation and he had never fully understood what he did wrong. Harry would often think of the love they'd shared and how it seemed to be booming, and then she suddenly broke up with him. He remembered her last words vividly in his mind,

"It's not you, it's me" and that was it.

Harry thought of this as he waited for his best friends to join him from dinner. Ron and Hermione had stayed with Harry through everything. Even Ron was angry with Ginny, his own sister, when she broke up with Harry.

Harry saw Ron walk in alone with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Ron, where is Hermione?" there was no answer, Ron just looked up at Harry grimly. "What's wrong? What happened?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione had been dating for 2 years now. Harry never expected them to break up, though he never expected Ginny and himself to break up either.

"No, Nothings wrong. Hermione's at home… with my sister."

Harry shuffled awkwardly in his seat. Ron sat down.

"She has to talk to you Harry."

"Well, tell her I don't want to talk to her" Harry said like stubborn child.

"Harry," Ron said seriously, "It's really important"

"Ron, when Ginny broke up with me a year ago, you said that I should never go and see her again, because that would teach her a lesson." Harry looked at Ron.

"Well, its different now. Please, just come?"

"No", Harry said firmly.

"Harry, stop being an idiot," Ron was angry. "This is really important… please?"

Harry sighed and half-heartedly agreed.

Harry walked through the door of Ron and Hermione's apartment slowly.

"Ginny, he's here" Ron called out. Ginny walked in from the kitchen. Her red hair was tied into a loose ponytail, with many of the strands falling out. Harry loved this style on her so much. When he saw her is stomach fell. She looked at him through her big brown eyes that were full of sorrow.

"Thanks Ron." She finally said.

Ron paused to look at Harry then to Ginny, and then went into the kitchen. After Ginny broke up with Harry she disappeared, the only person who heard from her was her mother, Molly Weasley and even then it was only an occasional owl. There was an awkward silence between Harry and Ginny for a second. Ginny gestured for Harry to sit down.

"So," Ginny started, trying to break the ice. "How are you?

"Great" Harry lied.

"You've had any girlfriends?" She asked.

"Not since you." There was another awkward pause.

Ginny sighed, "I didn't mean to break up with you. I just… panicked."

"What about?" Harry asked slightly interested. Was he finally going to find out why the girl he was in total love with suddenly broke up with him?

"Harry, I still love you." Ginny said without warning.

"So what?' Harry said angrily, "You just thought that you would just waltz in here, tell me you love me, and we would live happily ever after?"

"No… Harry I know what I did was wrong… very wrong… and horrible, and I can't expect you to forgive me but… Harry, you don't know what I've been through." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"What you've been through? What about me?" Harry protested. "I gave up everything for you, and you dumped me just like that!"

"I didn't know what to do!" Ginny said through the tears that were now falling down her face. Harry felt bad for making her cry, but she did the same thing to him.

"Well…" he'd lowered his voice. "An explanation would have been nice; anything would have done, saying 'it's not you it's me' doesn't help!" Harry was shouting again. Ginny was bawling.

"You want an explanation?" she asked through her sobs. "The night before I broke up with you, I…." her voice softened. " I took a pregnancy test."

Harry's eyes widened.

"It came out positive… I was one month pregnant."

"But that's impossible… a month before that we were…"

"We were celebrating the first anniversary of Voldemort's Death."

Harry remembered that night clearly. Very clearly.

"Harry, I didn't know what to do… I've never had a kid before. I didn't tell anyone, I couldn't… I didn't even tell my own mother til last week. I just left… it made sense to me then."

"So, you are telling me…" Harry said slowly, "that I am a father"

Ginny nodded.

"Her name is Elnorah Jane, after one of my great great aunts."

"Are you sure… that's she's mine?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes," Ginny said, "You look just like her." Ginny smiled to herself.

"Can, I see her?" Harry asked, his voice getting quieter and quieter with every word. Ginny left the room, and came back a few seconds later with a bundle of blankets. Harry watched her walk towards him. His knees shook. Ginny handed Harry the Blankets. He peered inside. Wrapped up snugly was a small baby girl. She had Ginny's nose, ears and mouth. The little bit of hair on top of Elnorah's head was dark like Harry's but had a tinge of red in it like her mothers. But what really told Harry the baby was his, was the green eyes she peered at Harry with. Harry's Mother's eyes, his own eyes, were now his daughters. A tear of happiness escaped Harry's eye. He smiled at his Daughter, the slowly her small lips raised and smiled back.


End file.
